Cirdan
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: RivenXBloom   Una nube negra amenaza Alfea, Riven esta a punto de descubri quien es en realida


Disclaimer, ya saben que no me pertenece WINX CLUB y la verdad no se por que escribo de ellos sinceramente fueron raras las veces que la vi. Mi hermana la veía más que yo así que espero y no estar tan perdida con los personajes.

* * *

><p>Riven estaba alejado de la gran Fontana Roja, rondaba el mismo lugar, una y otra vez, había aplastado tanto la hierba que se notaba el pequeño camino por donde estaba yendo y viniendo tan continuamente. No podía dejar de darle de vueltas a sus pensamientos tenia que decirle, era su oportunidad de declararle su amor pero no en lugar de ir con ella, estaba alejado, solo y con pensamientos confusos.<p>

- Se que esto, no es algo que quieres escuchar en verdad no se como paso pero quiero que sepas que – comienza a decir el en voz alta mientras recorría su ya bien marcado camino.

- Riven – una voz femenina bastante conocida se escucha - ¿tienes tiempo para que hablemos?

- Si – le dice mirándola, puede ver en sus ojos la tristeza - ¿Qué te pasa? El te hizo algo – le pregunta acercándose a ella bastante preocupado

- No… bueno es que peleamos el no quiere que tu seas mi amigo y yo me he negado a dejar de verte – le dice ella bajando la mirada – somos amigos y te quiero no puedo hacerlo – algunas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas

- No llores, dime, ¿lo amas? – pregunta un melancólico Riven, sintiendo como el corazón se desgarra al verla así.

- Si, lo amo – le contesta ella mirándolo interrogante

- Entonces, ¿a su lado eres feliz? – continua el interrogatorio el afligido joven, preguntándose a si mismo como es que esa mujer no se ha dado cuenta de su sufrimiento.

- Si lo soy – ella lo sigue mirándolo interrogante aún

- Bien, vamos a hacer esto te vas a alejar de mi y vas a ser feliz con él – le dice alejándose de ella, emprendiendo el regreso a Fontana Roja

- ¿Pero que dices Riven? – grita aquella mujer – somos los mejores amigos – le dice asegurándolo

- Lo siento, aléjate de mi – siente como su corazón se parte en dos, escalofríos recorren su cuerpo

- Riven – le grita ella, pero él no voltea mas para atrás.

Los meses han pasado y Riven continúa en su soledad, estando solo en su habitación, cada día que se multiplica su muy mal humor, todo el tiempo irritable, rabioso y fastidioso. Nadie lo soportan más.

En el pasillo escucha pasos, sabe que alguien viene pero no quiere ver a nadie así que se esconde.

- ¿Como están las cosas entre tú y Bloom? – le pregunta Brandon a Sky

- Bien, las cosas van de maravilla – casi puede ver como sonríe – ¿sabes? Ella y yo hemos dormido juntos anoche

- Así que, Bloom no es una blanca palomita – le dice Brandon riéndose

- Así es, Bloom es toda una fiera en la cama – Riven no puede creer lo que escucha, pero no logra oír mas por que ellos salen de la habitación.

- Bloom – dice el nombre en voz alta – soy un idiota – se reincorpora, camina hacia su cama y se deja caer sobre ella – ¿que se supone que debo hacer? – se pregunta mientras mira hacia el techo

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Timmy al verlo recostado mirando hacia el techo de la habitación que comparten

- Nada que te importe – contesta el, groseramente – ahora ¿por que no te vas ya?

- ¡Este es mi cuarto también! – alega él hiendo hacia su cama

- Olvídalo – se levanta de la cama rápidamente.

Sale de la escuela muy inmerso en sus pensamientos. Alejado de cualquier mirón se recuesta en el pasto, mientras deja que su mente se llene con imágenes de su verdadero amor, Bloom - ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerle? – Se pregunta mirando hacia el cielo infinito – no eres un príncipe, ella… - suspira amargamente.

- Te ves muy guapo, pensativo – oye la voz de Bloom al sentarse a su lado. El no dice nada, sigue apacible mirando el cielo. – estas enojado conmigo – le pregunta ella acercando su rostro al de el – Riven - le dice con una voz muy dulce – háblame

El la mira a los ojos, su respiración se acelera, cierra los ojos, en su cabeza escucha las palabras de Sky – lo siento Bloom – le dice levantándose y alejándose de ella - ¿Por qué permitiste que el te tocara? – Le dice dándole la espalda - ¿Por qué te entregaste a el? – el la mira con reclamo

- ¿Cómo? – le pregunta Bloom con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Quién te lo dijo? – algunas lagrimas traicioneras comienzan a caer

- Pues Sky se lo contó a Brandon y de casualidad lo escuche – comenta el – pero eso no es el punto, la forma en que se expresa de ti es despectiva y …

- No me interesa Riven, esto es increíble – le dice ella mirándolo con desprecio – ¿como puedes inventar semejante cosa? – ella lo mira y sale corriendo.

- Riven corre tras ella, agitado llega hasta el bosque cerca de la escuela – Bloom – grita con fuerza - ¡Aaaaay! ¡Debiste haberte quedado callado idiota! – se dice a si mismo mientras se adentra en el bosque. No recorre mucho cuando escucha unos sollozos – Bloom – susurra tiernamente.

- Déjame sola – le pide ella sin mirarlo

- Lo siento, es solo que – se acerca a ella muy lentamente –estaba molesto con Sky, ¡Mas conmigo mismo! … y me desquite contigo – el abraza a Bloom por detrás – perdóname Bloom, no me odies – suplica el angustiado joven, hundiendo su cabeza en aquel cuello tan hermoso.

- No podría odiarte, te quiero – dice ella, acariciando el cabello de Riven con ternura, se quedan es esa posición un largo tiempo – Riven – le dice en voz baja

- Podemos quedarnos así un poco mas – pide el atractivo muchacho

Ella no dice nada solo sonríe y continua acariciándole el cabello, el tiempo parece pasar lentamente. – Te he extrañado – confiesa Bloom separándose quedamente – ¡Eres mi amigo! – ella mira sus ojos con ternura y cariño

Riven cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza – yo… yo… yo…– le habla titubeando, se da la media vuelta – yo… – respira profundo – no te he dicho que yo… – traga saliva – regresemos, este bosque no es un lugar seguro –Riven cambia rápidamente el tema

- La ultima vez que nos vimos hablabas solo, querías decirme algo, dime – le dice ella parándose frente a el, levantándole el rostro – Riven – de sus labios sale el nombre del chico, ella esta preocupada por el, se comporta de manera inusual – hemos pasado por muchas cosas, ¿no me tienes confianza? – ella lo mira, en sus ojos ahora hay tristeza

- No es nada solo… – toma valor respirando profundamente – lo que quería decirte es que estoy enamorado de ti, no espero que me correspondas yo se lo mucho que lo amas – le dice, ahora el es el de los ojos tristes

- Sabes que siempre guardaras un lugar muy especial en mi corazón – le dice ella abrazándolo

- Si, pero no tu amor – el se aleja tristemente.

Tan sumergidos están en su conversación que no notan como una neblina negra se acerca al lugar donde están parados, para cuando Riven se percata de la neblina esta ya esta muy cerca de ellos – Bloom tenemos que salir de aquí –dice el, tomándola de la mano y comenzando a correr de regreso a la escuela.

La neblina negra se expande con rapidez, para cuando logran distinguir Fontana Roja la mayoría de los especialistas están fuera mirando con asombro ese extraño acontecimiento. Riven no se detiene a mirar para atrás toma una de las motos voladoras y junto con Bloom se aleja de Fontana Roja, emprendiendo su camino hacia Alfea. Al llegar a la escuela se encuentran con Faragonda y Saldino, el joven deja a Bloom frente a ellos.

- Tengo que regresar a ayudar a los otros – le dice a Bloom hiendo de regreso a Fontana Roja

- Riven – grita Bloom al verlo partir – cuídate

- Reúna a todas sus amigas, hay que preparase – le dice Faragonda

Las hadas están reunidas afuera de la escuela mirando la nube negra a lo lejos, algunos de los especialista ya se ha replegado resguardándose en Alfea, para cuando se dan cuenta están rodeadas de especialistas.

Bloom puede ver a Sky y Brandon, pero no a Riven eso le preocupa demasiado aunque no lo demuestra por miedo a los comentarios de este.

La horas pasan y Bloom no ve por ningún lado a Riven esta muy preocupada, Sky la mira sabe que algo no esta bien, tiene la mirada perdida en esa nube negra que ha dejado de avanzar pero de repente sus rostro se vuelve sonriente, mira hacia donde ella ve y bajándose de una moto voladora esta Riven.

Sky no puede evitar sentir la sangre hirviendo, toma a Bloom de la mano y jala hacia a el, Riven ve tal acción auque no le da importancia solo le sonríe a Bloom y camina hacia otros especialistas.

En Alfea todos están preocupados aunque la nube negra se ha detenido ha su paso se ha tragado por completo a Fontana roja y sus alrededores.

Mientras los maestros discuten el plan de acción, las chicas del club Winx se reúnen también junto a los especialistas para hablar sobre esa extraña nube

Bloom no escucha nada de lo que dicen es solo hasta que hablan Timmy que escucha lo que dicen – fue una suerte que Riven saliera de esa nube, era como si eso lo jalara – les dice Timmy asustado

- ¿Cómo lo sacaron? – le pregunta Stella

- Nosotros no lo sacamos el salio por si solo, después de romperse la cuerda con la que lo sujetábamos

- Eso si es extraño – dice Flora

- Bloom – le grita Sky – al verla alejarse de su lado para ir tras Riven que se ha alejado de la gente

- Riven – grita ella mirando como se escurre entre el tumulto de personas - detente Riven – le cuesta mucho trabajo pasar entre los especialista y hadas ahí metidos

Al alcanzarlo puede ver en su rostro muestras de dolor, que poco a poco de desvanecen así como llegaron – estas bien Riven – pregunta Bloom muy preocupada al ver el sudor en la frente de su amigo

- Si estoy bien solo fue…- se queda callado por que a decir verdad ni el sabe que lo que paso lo único que sabe es que desde que salio de la nube negra, se siente diferente, lleno de energía y a la vez cansado. Por la cara de Bloom sabe que esta muy preocupada por el – estoy bien Bloom, no me paso nada – dice intentando calmarla

- No creo lo que dices – dice ella casi gritándole – Timmy nos dijo que fuiste atrapado por la nube negra y eso…

- Bloom no se que fue lo que paso pero a mi parecer no fue nada – la mira a la cara y se acerca a ella lentamente – si algo me pasara…

- ¡Si algo te pasara! – ella lo mira angustiada - prométeme que si te sientes mal me lo dirás – ella lo abraza – Riven prométemelo – le hace prometer

- Lo prometo Bloom, si llegara a sentirme mal te lo diré – le dice el abrazándola

- Seguro que te sientes bien – ella le vuelve a preguntar asegurándose

- Si me siento bien, de hecho me siento mas ligero si me entiendes – dice el mirando a los ojos a la chica

- Creo que te entiendo – ella lo mira y sonríe ampliamente

Ahí termina su plática ya que Bloom regresa con las demás mientras Riven se mantiene alejado de todo. Todos notan como la niebla negra ha empezado a retroceder, pero el dolor que Riven siente aumenta algo le dice que debe ir y adentrarse en aquella oscuridad. Siguiendo sus instintos comienza a caminar hacia la neblina negra mientras mas se acerca su dolor disminuye tiene que irse escondiendo para que algunos de los Fontana Roja que la vigilan no lo vean y traten de detenerlo. Al llegar frente a esa oscuridad estira la mano atravesando la neblina no siente nada así que se adentra más – Riven- escucha la voz de Brandon gritarle al verlo entrar el solo voltea lo mira y se mete por completo. La oscuridad lo rodea se siente flotar y pierde la conciencia de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Brando va hacia Alfea y se reúne con los demás – Riven esta loco se metió en esa neblina - Faragonda y Saldino escuchan

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dice Saldino preocupado

- Riven se metió en esa niebla negra – por lo que puede ver esa neblina se ha vuelto a mover – dice agitado

- Debemos verla de cerca – dice Saldino a los demás especialistas

Juntos van hacia el lugar por donde Riven se metiera las chicas también van es Bloom la que esta mas que preocupada aunque intenta no demostrarlo. La neblina se mueve pero parece que cada vez se hace más pequeña, hasta solo dejar el cuerpo de Riven reposar sobre el pasto.

La niebla ha desaparecido Riven yace inconsciente frete a ellos - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Sky lanza la pregunta al aire nadie dice nada al ver al chico levantándose

- Riven – dice Bloom mirándolo fijamente – ¿Estas bien? – pregunta preocupada

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunta el algo confundido

- Riven, me estas asustando – dice Bloom acercándose al chico hasta quedar frente a el - ¿Qué te paso? – pregunta aun mas preocupada

- Nada – mira a Bloom a los ojos y le miente

- ¿Qué paso dentro? – es Sky el que le pregunta

- Nada – dice sonriendo con perversidad – déjenme en paz – les dice alejándose de ellos

- Síganlo – dice Saldino

- Vaya ustedes también chicas - Faragonda

Lo siguen hasta Fontana Roja y de ahí hasta el bosque en que se encontrara a Bloom, se sienta junto a una árbol recarga su cabeza en este, la neblina negra comienza a salir rodeándolo creando una protección. Bloom no puede evitarlo así que atraviesa la neblina para sorpresa de todos cuando Sky quiere seguirla la neblina se evapora desapareciendo junto con ellos.

- ¡Que demonios! – exclama Brandon

- Bloom – las chicas comienzan a gritar pero ya es tarde la neblina se ha ido

Dentro de la neblina, Bloom se siente como si estuviera flotando esta muy obscuro pero no siente miedo es extraño es la misma sensación cada vez que esta cerca de Riven. Cuando se dan cuenta la oscuridad se ha terminado para dar paso a un bosque lleno de nieve, puede ver a Riven cerca de ella inspeccionando el lugar. El aire sopla, el frio le cala lo huesos haciéndola temblar, mira a Riven, el no parece estar afectado por el frio es mas parece disfrutarlo.

- Riven sabes ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta abrazándose a ella misma

- No, pero siento que he estado aquí – dice mirándola preocupado al verla ponerse muy pálida

- Debemos movernos – le dice tomándola de la mano – tienes que entrar en calor

Juntos comienza a correr entre los arboles, el frio esta haciendo que Bloom se debilite – no voy a lograrlo Riven – dice ella temblando de frio deteniéndose

- No voy a dejarte atrás, aunque tenga que cargarte todo el camino – dice indicándole que se suba a su espalda

- Riven – dice ella subiendo a su espalda

- Tienes que aguantar – le dice comenzando a correr nuevamente

- Lo hare – acerca su cuerpo mas a él

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que empezaron a correr pero el frio se ha hecho insoportable para Bloom haciéndola debilitarse mas cosa que no pasa desapercibida para Riven quien esta mas preocupado, lo que no espera es ver un palacio a unos cuantos kilómetros, lo mas rápido que puede corre hacia ese lugar sin esperar que al llegar a la puerta los guardias que la custodian le abren si dudarlo, al estar en recibidor no espera perder el sentido cuando despierta esta acostado en una gran cama Bloom esta a su lado. Con gran rapidez se levanta de la cama.

- ¿Cómo es que…? – no termina la pregunta ya que ve entrar a un hombre muy parecido a el aunque viejo además que su cabello es negro

- Hace tiempo que te buscábamos – dice este hombre acercándosele

- No entiendo – dice Riven confundido

- Tu madre desapareció hace 18 años llevándose a mi nieto de mi lado – lo mira – tu nombre es Cirdan Faelivrin y este es tu reino Artanis, bienvenido de regreso

- ¿Cómo sabes que no estas equivocado? – dice Riven mirándolo sin creer lo que le dice

- Esa masa negra no es para cualquiera, es un poder que ha estado en nuestra familia por años, te encontró y supo que eras tu en el momento que entraste, ahora vive dentro de ti – lo toma del brazo con firmeza – mi nombres es Erestor – dice dándole un fuerte abrazo – si decides regresar a ese lugar donde te encontramos deberás saber que debes regresar a tu reino cuando cumplas los 21 años para tomar lo que te pertenece si no el reino podría destruirse la masa negra es nuestra fuerza vital…

- No se si creo todo lo que me dices – dice con sinceridad

- Si vienes conmigo tal vez te convenzas – dice indicándole una salida secundaria de la habitación, el mira a Bloom – no te preocupes ella estará bien – dice abriendo la puerta entrando a una gran biblioteca

Dos días se pasan para que se convenza que lo que le dice es la verdad se siente tan bien en ese lugar como si fuera lo que le hace falta además la gente, no su pueblo parece feliz de verlo de regreso poco a poco ha ido aprendiendo de sus costumbres, su ropas han cambiado mostrando su nuevo estatus. Bloom ha dormido durante esos días.

- Abuelo quiero regresar donde me encontraste y dejar a mi amiga en su mundo – dice Riven algo melancólico

- No crees que deberías esperar que despierte – dice mirándolo con curiosidad

- No es mejor así ella tiene… - no puede mirarlo a la casa

- Si la amas – su abuelo lo interrumpe

- Ella lo sabe pero su corazón no me corresponde ella tiene a alguien – mira hacia el piso

- Si tu lo deseas te enseñare como regresarla a su mundo – dice acercándosele colocando una mano es su hombro

- No puedes decidir sobre mi Riven – una voz le dice desde la puerta

- Lo siento solo… voy a quedarme aquí supongo que no quería enfrentar la despedida así que pensé que era mejor – dice Riven acercándose a la chica

- Cirdan – lo llama su abuelo – deja que la chica decida – mira hacia donde esta Bloom

- ¿Cirdan? – pregunta Bloom

- Encontré mi lugar no voy a regresar a Alfea – el la mira muy seguro – cuando aprenda a… - comienza a decirle

- No puedes estar hablando enserio – dice ella incrédula

- Pronto estarás en casa – dice el muy seguro

Como el se lo dijo al día siguiente, ella es llevada de regreso a Alfea en esa extraña nube negra. Al regresar ella no esperaba extrañarlo tanto aun cuando tiene a Sky a su lado ella no puede dejar de pensar en Riven.

Tres años después un chico de cabellera conocida aparece en Alfea rodeado de hombres corpulentos que lo protegen. Recorre la cuidad así como el bosque cercano a Fontana Roja mirando lo poco que el lugar ha cambiado también. No puede evitar tener una mirada triste después de tanto tiempo aun continua pensando en ella. No espera ver a sus ex – compañeros y las hadas en la cuidad, cuando sus miradas se encuentran Bloom corre hacia él pero los guardaespaldas le impiden acercarse mas.

- Déjenla – dice el con voz firme

- Como ordene príncipe Cirdan – hablan al unísono dejando la chica pasar

- ¿Cómo estas Bloom? – pregunta mirándola ella puede ver que no es el mismo de hace tres años algo en su ojos le dice que puede felicidad y calidez en su mirada nada de lo que era antes

- Bien, ¿Cómo te va a ti? – pregunta ella dándole un abrazo fuerte

- Bloom podemos hablar a solas solo un momento – dice el separándose del abrazo

- Si vamos – accede tomándolo del brazo

Van hacia el bosque donde todo empezara, Riven les pide a su guarda espaldas que regresen a casa – Solo estoy aquí por unas horas no puedo quedarme mas – el se aleja de Bloom dándole la espalda – aun me cuesta trabajo decir lo que deseo – respira hondo – Bloom dime algo solo a eso viene ¿Eres feliz? – pregunta mirándola fijamente

- Si soy feliz pero te extraño – dice ella mirándolo también

- Gracias – dice él –buena suerte Bloom – con una sonrisa en el rostro – Te amo Bloom – dice el acercándose abrazándola aspirando su aroma

- Riven sabes que yo… - comienza ella

- Lo se, solo necesitaba decirlo pera terminar con esto de una vez por todas – se aleja de ella – no volveré mas Bloom, no puedo; así que solo necesitaba hacer esa pregunta y… - cierra los ojos – debo irme – le dice haciendo que la nube negra aparezca rodeándolo.

- Un impulso extraño atrae a Bloom adentro, llegan al castillo – Abuelo estoy listo – dice muy seguro sin percatarse de la presencia de Bloom – me casare con Aredhel – mira a su abuelo quien no le presta atención al ver a la chica detrás de su nieto

- Bloom ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Riven mirándola curioso

- No lo se pero no quiero perderte Riven, no otra vez – tiene lagrimas en lo ojos al decir eso – no puedo aceptarlo, solo yo seré tu esposa nadie mas – dice acercándose al el – no quiero dejarte ir de nuevo – le dice abrazándolo

- Bloom tu amas a Sky, toda tu vida esta en Alfea… - se separa de ella

- No ahora mi vida esta aquí – dice ella muy segura – a tu lado si así lo quieres – lo mira con algo de nerviosismo

- No desearía nada mas – dice el son una sonrisa muy amplia.

FIN


End file.
